victorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm a High Roller
"I'm a High Roller" is the eleventh episode of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. Episode Summary Day 24 Melemumuu came in for their next Immunity Challenge - the ORG and Survivor classic "Touchy Subjects". The players had to answer questions about themselves and the game, and attempt to match the most popular answers given by the group. Victor destroyed the competition, getting 9/10 answers correct while no one else even got more than 7/10. Golden also somehow got only 2/10 correct, including missing two answers where everyone else scored. This was Victor's first Individual Immunity win of the season, continuing the trend of unique Immunity winners. Challenges Immunity= Immunity Challenge: Touchy Subjects The castaways were given a list of questions, and were to give their answers as to which castaway (out of the ones remaining in the game) they think fits the criteria for the question. If they match the most popular answer, that counts as a point. The person with the most correct responses for who was most picked for the answer wins immunity. They cannot consult other castaways for what they put. Winner: |-|Questions= 1. Who is the most honest? Loren 2. Who is the least honest? Barney 3. Who would you least want to share a foxhole with? Barney 4. Who is the biggest poser? Barney 5. Who mistakenly believes they're running this game? Victor 6. Who would you most like to be stranded with? Victor/Golden/AJ/Loren 7. Who would you not bring home to meet the parents? Barney 8. Who needs this immunity the most? Barney 9. Who would be the most likely to actually kill someone? Victor 10. Who would be the first to die in a real war? Barney/Golden Day 25 Tribal Council The Final 9 Tribal Council for Melemumuu was fairly low-key at first, with the former Ulong majority wanted to vote out Barney, as they believed he had a Hidden Immunity Idol. In fact, Barney did have one, but unbeknownst to the rest of the players, gave it to Katie moments before her boot last round, and she was voted out with it. The strategy then became making sure that if Barney used the idol, then you were not the one to go. The former Ulong convinced Golden and Dark to split the vote on Tim, who was the only one looking to make a move on one of the Ulong 4, with Loren as his target. However, Dark and Golden did not communicate well with Tim, instead voting for him before a coherent plan emerged. At Tribal, Barney voted for Tim while the rest of the Ulong 4 and Drew voted for him, and he was voted out 5-3-1 over Tim and Loren to become the 3rd juror and 9th placer of PORGlau. On his way out, Barney tried to cause chaos and spread distrust by saying he had given his idol to someone else still in the game. Still in the Running Trivia * The episode title was said by Loren, referring to his risky gameplay.